Gebruikersblog:Leen.Rionnagh/Het Alfabet zal 289 letters kennen, maar ...
ABOUT our alphabet Our Alphabet exists of 289 sounds: we may presume all sounds in the known world, and this would be educated in three lines, which means that sounds can be written ánd pronounced in the same time instead of placed one after the other. an example: the Russian ы sounds like the Norse ø en the e in English or ie in Dutch, together! They are not pronounced after eachother but at the same time. When counting everything in the IPA, I arrive at 241 sounds, so -48 of what I need to get 17*17, a perfect square: Square of prime. I want primes to represent unity, instead of divideable numbers. *** Announcement of Good News: The Gathered Alphabet Makers sent me the sanwë (thought-in-mind) that The new Alphabetmaker will be ... Me! If this is true, I have an announcement of myself, and that is that only conspiracy-creatures will be landing, and that they will be the first ones being made by me, presumably in more than ... well let's not name a number, I just think rethinking, a break and making lots of more or "easier", less "touchy topic"-creatures would be suitable. Being made is great, but it has got te be done well! Thank you .... *** So about the actual letters in the alphabet: By a new sanwë - learn this word, it is Quenya-Elvish for thought-in-mind, and we are planning to make and learn lots of new and old words, and compile them in a giant dictionary, trying to find common or mutually onderstood language roots, also online, and not less on the radio, which is named: (fill out: ...) - I hear that apart from the vowels a, e, i, o, u (5) there are the 7 categories of consonants: h, s, n, m, w, t, k, and all sounds, including click, air, throat, tonal sounds would be categorisable in these 7. There is much to say about variation in sounds, like that a tone is not a sound in itself, or is it nót an addition to it? And that diacritics can signify many things, ... Every sound should stand in itself, like the Russian vowel should be mentioned seperately or as'' a first-degree combination counting as a letter in itself'', with a seperate basic character. vergt redactie, doe ik zelf later Because what I want is a different new character, possibly with a composing system like in Chinese pictograms, for every letter we can count when we combine all vowels with each other, all consonants wit each other and all vowels with consonants, plus doube vowels and consonants, or maybe extra short or extra long can be done by a diacritic? This is even before the reading in more than one line. To the children: You might be asking your parents what it means, and they may not be wanting to answer to your questions, well, ... That is because I don't know how to explain what I am writing about yet. So they don't either. It is going to be hard inventing a new language! Categorie:Blogberichten